mihighsouthparkeditionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Boys
'''The Boys '''are the protagonists of St. Hopes. The group consists of Oscar Cole, Stewart Critchley, Scoop Doggy and Blane Whittaker. They are the center of the series and have starred in every episode. They have had a massive reputation around the school and across the entire planet and have gone as far as to defend the from and ultimately destroy various forms of good-turned-evil, including The Breakfast Club, The Beatles, The Wiggles and SoundCloud rappers. They have good connections with most of St. Hopes, although they oppose Fifty Pence. Scoop has a violent bloody history with Fifty and the two often get into extreme violent altercations whenever they see each other. Blane and Stewart were friends since they were six years old, and established themselves as "The Boys" in 1995, the year they began St. Hopes High. Scoop and Oscar began their education there in 1996, and the two slowly developed a friendship and later were recruited by Blane and Stewart. They held many competitions between themselves, such as staring at Test Card F for eight hours on end in Oscar Gets An Avril Probe, in which Scoop won. They also are a punk rock outfit, named The Fucksticks. However, they never ever seem to be able to get noticed by a record label, leading them to form their own independent one, Super Scooper Records. Biographies Oscar Cole Born August 5, 1982, Oscar is generally a shy boy whose mother is a drug addict that beats his father endlessly. He is usually sensible, but in anger, he sometimes rubs people the wrong way by saying the wrong things, in which others view to be his true opinions, and they abandon him. He marries Avril in the series finale, the two having developed a relationship over the course of the series. He plays bass and does backing vocals in the boys' punk rock outfit The Fucksticks. Played by Benjamin Kerfoot. Stewart Critchley Born February 27, 1982, Stewart is the brains of the four. A sci-fi nerd, he believes in the supernatural, paranormal and ghosts, and is a conspiracy theorist. He has been friends with Blane since the both of them were six years old. He is usually the one to spearhead the usually violent and explosive destruction of an episode's antagonist. His tougher side was shown when he beat up Johnny Rotten in order to coerce him into participating in defeating the Beatles. He is the vocalist of the boys' punk rock outfit The Fucksticks. Played by Scott Gibbins. Scoop Doggy Born November 7, 1981, Scoop, real name Timothy Hinklebottom, is a wannabe rapper. He is Fifty Pence's rival and the two always violently fight when they are present in the same room. He does not care about anything, not even his own loved ones. He is the most destructive out of all of them, encouraging, participating in and instigating carnage in the name of hip-hop. He claims to have survived a thousand or more drive-by's. He hates anything that isn't rap music, and reluctantly plays drums in the boy's punk rock outfit The Fucksticks. Played by Sam Melvin. Blane Whittaker Born December 14, 1981, Blane is an inept person and is good mates with Stewart. He generally joins in on the other Boys' carnage when he sees it. He is in love with Daisy Millar, however she does things that makes him hate her for a while. As a result, he sees Avril as being his backup plan if his pursue for Daisy fails, as he is in love with her as well and sometimes is conflicted. He plays guitar in the Boys' occasional punk rock outfit The Fucksticks. Played by Moustafa Chousein-Oglou.